Trapped Part Two
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Part of the Trapped story arc. It's Cisco and Lisa's turn


**Author's Note: Sorry guys, but Cisco and Lisa refused for their talk to be anything other than _private_. And sorry for the long delay between the first part and this one (wanted to make sure I was further through the rest of this arc, rather than make you wait after I posted _this_ one).**

A young woman with a golden halo of curls rocked forwards and backwards on her feet. _"Let's go fly a kite, up to the highest height,"_ she sang. _"Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring, up to the atmosphere, up where the air is clear, oh let's go fly a kite."_

"Let's go fly a kite, seriously?" Cisco retorted from behind her.

She spun to face him and Lisa stood in the open doorway with a wide grin. "Well, I'd already cycled through both versions of Row Your Boat, and I was bored," she replied brightly.

"Both?"

"You know, _Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream,_ " she sang. " _Row row row your banana split boat, gently down the stream of consciousness, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is Max's dream._ "

"I don't think the second counts as an official version," he countered.

"But it exists, and it's out there," she pointed out with a bright grin.

He opened his mouth to reply and a loud moan echoed up the corridor. "Ugh," he groaned, covering his ears. She giggled wickedly. "I _don't_ want to know," he stated.

"I do," Lisa piped up. The young woman leant forward and whispered in her ear. "Huh," she murmured, head tilted as she considered it. "That might work." Her wicked grin matched the young woman's. "Part of it is already working out."

"Seriously?" he groaned. " _Why_?"

She rocked back on her heels. "Because you can't hear anything when you're in a room, so I figured why not have several rooms occupied at once? Kudos by the way, you got around to your conversation quicker than I thought you would."

"Conversation?" he repeated. She nodded.

"So why didn't we get the sex treatment?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Because you needed to _talk_ , at least enough to show that a relationship is on the horizon, which wouldn't happen if you'd gotten the sex treatment. Would it?" she asked grinning.

"Nope," he admitted sheepishly.

She made an 'aww' face. "Don't worry, what works for you, won't work for someone else, and visa versa. And anyway, I figured if I got the two of you alone together, you'd discuss what you needed to. Other people…need the sex to loosen their tongues enough to admit what they need to."

"So who else have you done this to?" he asked curiously.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" she asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. He groaned. "Most are people you don't know. Although…I did try to help a couple get together that already _were_ – just ask Barry and Len."

"I will," Lisa stated.

"I won't, beyond confirmation," Cisco remarked. Lisa grinned at him, echoed by their strange companion.

"All I will tell you, is that two other rooms are currently occupied at this time. All four people you _do_ know," she pointed out.

"And we're still here why?"

"Because I figured you'd have questions? You can leave at any time," she stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Lisa asked.

"Because I like people to have their personal happy ending, and I _hate_ it when two people that are perfect for each other _don't_ get together," she admitted with a bright grin.

"You think we're perfect for each other?" Cisco asked. She gave him a 'duh' look. "What?"

"You're cute," Lisa murmured, their companion nodding. "Who are you?"

"Think of me as your personal Fairy Godmother," she said with a grin. "Only in my case, my 'magic' only lasts until certain parameters are met, and then you are returned to where you came from."

"Caitlin isn't in one of the rooms, is she?" Cisco asked cautiously.

She shook her head, her curls bouncing back and forth. "No, I can't see anyone perfect for her other than Ronnie, and I can't bring back the dead," she admitted softly. "Most people find their happy endings on their own, without me, but the two of you needed the help," she stated with a grin. "And since I _now_ know that Barry and Len are together, you obviously needed my help, since that would have been the _perfect_ opportunity!"

The couple found themselves laughing, unable to be mad at this strange, yet endearing, young woman.

"Anything else you want to know?" They shook their heads. "Then go, enjoy yourselves and your new relationship. But be warned, mess up without making up and I'll be back," she warned brightly.

Cisco opened his mouth to say something and found himself in the mouth of an alley beside Lisa. "That is an unfair way to get the last word," he muttered. Lisa laughed softly. He turned to her smiling slightly. "Did you want to go get that coffee…?"

"Love to," she replied, looping her arm through his.


End file.
